Isolation and containment facilities, also sometimes referred to as biocontainment facilities, are designed to provide a first line of care for patients infected by pathogenic agents and/or organisms while preventing the transfer of the pathogens to others. Some hospitals have added biocontainment facilities in recent years in preparedness for bio terrorism and/or naturally occurring diseases such as Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS), Ebola, or the Avian Influenza. Such hospital-based facilities, however, are relatively few in number, do not provide a flexible on-location solution, and require locating infected patients as well as the associated contaminated waste and materials, within the hospital. While some mobile biocontainment units exist, their design and function typically lack important features.